Pokemon Ranger story
by Chezza456
Summary: This story is based on Pokemon Platinum, and the Main characters are Chezza, and Jozza. Me and my cousin as we both are mad about Pokemon. Rated Teen to be safe. Sorry but Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning to all you Pokémon trainers out there in Sinnoh. It's eight o'clock and time for the weather!"Chezza groaned and lazily reached out to turn the radio of before turning over again.

"Five more minutes" she grumbled

Five minutes later, whilst Chezza was getting up the radio turned on again.

"Now that's the weather, now for the news!"

"Great!" Chezza sighed "News that isn't important to me... as _I_ don't _have_ a Pokémon!"

"Important update!" the radio blurted "Professor Rowan is back in Sinnoh. Unfortunately he won't answer any of our questions or say anything to the camera."

"Who on earth is Professor Rowan?" Chezza muttered as she turned the radio off. "I'll have to ask Jozza later" She scurried downstairs, only to find her mom sitting in the living room. She was watching the news.

"Have you heard that Professor Rowan is back in Sinnoh darling?" _"Who is he?" _Chezza thought to herself. She thought about asking her mom, but if this Professor Rowan guy was so popular with everyone she might find out sooner or later. No sooner had she started on breakfast the doorbell rang. Chezza sighed and walked to the door. The doorbell rang several more times before she even reached the door. The second she opened the door, Jozza was chattering away, with no hope of stopping him. Chezza sighed and let him in, before walking back to the kitchen to finish her breakfast. Once finished, she looked at Jozza, who was still talking nonstop.

"Jozza!" Chezza cried. He stopped and frowned at her. "What are you going on about?" Jozza sighed.

"Haven't you been listening?" He complained.

"How can I listen when you're rambling on nonstop?" Jozza scowled at her.

"Well, listen this time. Professor Rowan is back in town" He said slowly and clearly as if she were deaf or stupid. It was Chezza's time to scowl. Jozza caught on quickly.

"Ok, ok! Look! Professor Rowan is back and the spot for his assistant is open again and..."

"Who is he?"Chezza interrupted. Jozza starred at her.

"Don't tell me you have no idea who Professor Rowan is!" He rolled his eyes.

"He's only the world famous Pokémon expert of Sinnoh. He researches Pokémon evolutions and stuff like that. And every time he has a different project he looks for new assistants. We could go for the spot!"

"But Jozza, we don't have Pokémon!" Chezza complained.

"Oh well!" Jozza told her "Come on let's go!" He had already rushed out the door.

"Jozza! Wait up!" Chezza called. She rushed after him. He had stopped by a patch of tall grass just outside of Twinleaf Town.

"We just need to cross this patch of grass and we'll be on our way" Jozza said, uncertain.

"But... what if wild Pokémon attack? We can't defend ourselves!"Chezza cried.

"Come on!" Jozza was starting to get impatient. He grabbed her arm and stepped towards the patch of grass.

"What on earth are you doing?" An angry voice boomed. Both Chezza and Jozza turned to see who the voice belonged to. Professor Rowan was standing behind them, his arms crossed.

"You could be attacked by wild Pokémon, and you two have no Pokémon to defend yourselves with. I'm busy now, but you two should come by my lab later, so I can teach you about safety" He strolled of.

"I told you!" Chezza hissed to Jozza.

"Cool it! Look, we'll go to his lab and explain. I bet he'll be cool about the whole thing. Anyway, I've got stuff to do. See Ya!" Jozza ran off, leaving Chezza standing there alone. She hoped he was right.

* * *

**Gotta catch 'em all**

* * *

Chezza was a little worried as she approached Professor Rowan lab. Just as she was about to step inside Jozza rushed out. She stepped aside so he didn't bash into her.

"Chezza! Man, Professor Rowan is well cool! Go see for yourself!" Then he ran off. Chezza took a deep breath before stepping inside.

"Ah, Chezza. I've been expecting you" Professor Rowan was standing behind a desk, covered in paper, and a briefcase lay on the middle.

"Erm... Professor, about earlier..." Chezza started

"I know. Jozza told me. Now then, Come" Chezza walked, slowly over to the desk. Professor Rowan opened up the briefcase, and inside lay two shimmering Poke balls.

"Wow..." Chezza gasped astounded. She knew about Pokémon, but had never actually seen a Poke ball, let alone a Pokémon.

"You may chose one, and keep it, but I would appreciate it if you helped me with my research. I'll lend you a Pokedex so you can travel around Sinnoh and learn about as many Pokémon as possible"

"Really?" Chezza couldn't actually believe what she was hearing.

"Of course" Chezza's hand hovered over the nearest Poke ball. She hesitated for a second before picking it up. As she lifted it out of the case, she looked up at Professor Rowan. He nodded at her. She stopped a second before calling her new Pokémon out. A bright light flashed from the Poke ball, and Chezza had to let go. She had never had this experience before, and she didn't know if this was supposed to happen. Suddenly a Chimchar appeared and the light faded.

"Wow!" Chezza said breathless. The Chimchar looked around before looking at Chezza and Professor Rowan. It jumped around happily, waving its fiery tail in the air. "That is a Chimchar. It's a fire type, so try not to go near water" He patted the Chimchar lightly on its head.

"Now then," Professor Rowan turned to his desk and picked up the pokedex lying on it. "This is yours" He passed it to Chezza. "When you catch a Pokémon, it registers it and gives out info about it" He smiled down at Chezza. "Now it's up to you. I've done all I can. But you should tell your family before you run off to find Pokémon. When you're ready, come back to my lab. My other assistant will be waiting to show the shops and other places where you can get stuff for your Pokémon"

"Ok. Well thanks for the Pokémon and everything" Chezza looked at the chimchar, which was now chasing its own tail. "Erm... how do I get it to go back in the Poke ball?"

"Just call it" Professor Rowan smiled at Chezza then disappeared through a door, behind his desk.

Chezza bit her lip nervously.

"Ok... Chimchar, come back!" The Poke ball turned into a white glowing ball. It got bigger and brighter and then zapped back down to normal size. The Chimchar had vanished.

"Wow!" Chezza exclaimed.

* * *

**Gotta Catch 'em all**


	2. Chapter 2

Chezza took a deep breath before she strode into her house. Her mom shot off the sofa and hugged her, before she even managed to close the door.

"I'm so happy for you. I'm glad that you're going to go out there and see the world, and meet all the Pokémon there is to find!" Chezza pulled away and looked at her stunned.

"How did you –"

"Jozza told me about what happened" She pulled Chezza into another hug. "You always was an adventuress little girl. I'm so proud of you!"

"Mom!" Chezza moaned, pushing her way out of the hug. "I'm _thirteen_!"

"I know darling, but you're still a little girl to me." Chezza scowled. "Now then, go and pack your things. I suppose you'll want to leave now, won't you?" She shoed Chezza upstairs. Chezza grabbed her shoulder bag and all the items she thought she might need.

'_Do I really want to do this?' _she thought to herself. _'Yeah, it's exciting, but it'll be dangerous...' _She stopped for a moment and starred at the shimmering Poke ball that lay on her bed.

'_But it won't just be me. It will be the first time exploring for that little fellow as well.' _She cupped her hands around the Poke ball and lifted it up gently.

'_How can Jozza be so ready to leave all that we know, to explore? Why can't I be more like him? But, surely he must be feeling the same way too, mustn't he...?" _She placed the Poke ball back down gently, and stood up.

She was too scared. She couldn't leave all that she knew, just for this. But she had dreamed of this day. She was so confused, stuck between whether to say, or to go. She grabbed her bag, and shook everything out of it. Whilst she did, she caught her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't changed much in appearance. She still had the same dark brown hair that fell down the length of her back. Her eyes, still the same dark brown. Her face, pale and rounded. But inside she had changed. She had changed a lot. No longer was she still the small child, which played "imaginary Pokémon". No longer was she the small child that needed some-one to help her move forwards in life. She was mature and sensible, and knew that sometimes, it was better if things changed. She smiled at her reflection. It was better if things changed.


End file.
